


I know a way

by TyWritesManyThings



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper is pretty badass, F/M, Hope ya'll will like it, I suppose you can consider this a bit fluffy, Mabel is a lil shit, all of em are older in this one, first story for Gravity Falls, fluff?, just some monster asskicking, nothing to explicit, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyWritesManyThings/pseuds/TyWritesManyThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I hate you two so much!”she yelled out between her panting and wanted to glare at the two twins. Though she was cut off when a loud roar filled the air and she felt tears well up in her eyes. How did she end up in this mess anyway!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know a way

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Gravity Falls one-shot.  
> I have a long way to go but I hope ya'll will like it none the less!
> 
> I made this as a prompt for someone, let me know what you think and if you got feedback. Especially on spelling and grammar!
> 
> Enjoy~

Screw this! Screw the trees! Screw the animals! Screw the mud on her designer shoes! And especially screw the monster chasing them! “I hate you two so much!”she yelled out between her panting and wanted to glare at the two twins. Though she was cut off when a loud roar filled the air and she felt tears well up in her eyes. How did she end up in this mess anyway!?

-2 hours earlier-

“I mean Mabel, I can’t just say no to my parents! I mean, ever since I opened the gates five years ago, they have been even worse than before” Pacifica muttered and she played with the mug in her gloved hands. She was seated on one of the chairs in the small kitchen in the Mystery Shack. Ever since the party Pacifica Northwest had become a more frequent visitor in the house. Every summer when the twins would be there she would invite them out for trips and from time to time she would come over in the shack.

“But Pacifica, they can’t just make you marry some strange dude from Texas! I mean you don’t even know him!” Mabel burst out and she put down her glittery mug with a clang and her brown eyes locked with Pacifica’s. “I mean, can’t you find a nice guy around he—” Mabel started but was interrupted when the door slammed open and Dipper ran in. “MABEL! I FOUND A NEW CAVE AND THERE MIGHT BE A CL—oh.. Hi Pacifica” he paused and he turned a bit red at his outburst. “D-Did I interrupt something here” he slowly said and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, playing with the ponytail that had grown there over the years.

Mabel opened her mouth to berate Dipper. “It’s fine! What were you talking about Dipper..” Pacifica quickly said and she looked at the boy. She had to hold herself from staring, like you had to be blind not to notice Dipper Pines had filled out nicely after an extreme awkward puberty. He had grown taller, still a bit shorter than his sister and the brunette had grown out his hair, which now tied into a messy ponytail in his neck. Pacifica’s eyes went down to Dipper’s scruff on his chin and then went down and eyes the old green plaid shirt and faded jeans. She hadn’t noticed Dipper finished talking and she blinked. “Sounds cool, right Mabel?” she blurted out and looked at her friend with a panicked look. The twin had grinned and nodded. “Sure does Paz! You wanna come along?” Mabel asked and Pacifica couldn’t help but frown a bit. Where were they even going? “Uhm.. ” she started and then looked at Dipper, who seemed to carry a hopeful expression and she sighed “Sure, I’ll come..” she managed out before being tackled to ground, suddenly wrapped in Mabel’s arms.

“Oh My God! This is gonna be so cool! We will be a Mystery Trio!” she smiled and Pacifica simply had smiled and went along with the twins.

  
Another loud growl broke her from her thoughts and she quickly looked around to see Dipper or Mabel. They were gone! No, no, no, no! This could not be happening. She was going to die in the woods, being eaten by some kind of cave monster. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she kept running when suddenly in the distance she saw a huge stone wall coming up. With a panicked expressions he looked around again, trying to find a way out, but it was too late, she was cornered. Pacifica had stopped running and she turned around to face the creature, it large yellow eyes were eyeing her as if she was his next meal, which she probably was. The blonde was frozen on the spot, her eyes squeezed shut and her breathing erratic and shaking. “Please safe me, please safe me, please safe me” she whispered underneath her breath and she cracked open one eye and saw the monster just a meter away from her and her heart stopped. “DIPPER!!” She yelled out of instinct and the monster snarled at her and she whimpered. Suddenly the bushed rustled wildly and Dipper jumped out and it seemed he was holding some kind of knife. The monster turned to Dipper and immediately swung out with one its claw. “Dipper watch out!” Pacifica yelled and the brunette quickly ducked and lodged the knife in the monster leg with a grunt.

The monster let out a deafening howl and Dipper took the knife out and rolled out of the way. “Come on you ugly bastard!” he yelled at it, provoking it to get away from Pacifica. The monster turned to Dipper, its teeth bared and slowly it got closer. Some kind of yellow blood oozed out of the wound on its leg.

Pacifica turned away when she saw Dipper move and she covered her eyes, she heard the howls, growls and to her dread some pained grunts from Dipper’s side. The struggled seemed to come closer and suddenly there was a loud thud and all was quiet. Not daring to move her hands away from her eyes she sat there, huddled together. Leaves rustled and she felt something warm on her arm and she yelped and she quickly moved away. “GET AWAY FROM ME!” She yelled and she opened her eyes and saw Dipper, he was bruised and covered in gross yellow ooze. His signature hat was beside him on the floor and he gave a worried expression. “Are you okay?” he asked his voice soothing and serious.

Tears started spilled over and rolled over her cheeks and quickly she nodded and hugged Dipper closer, who wrapped his arms around her. Finally she felt safe. Loud sobs and shook her frame and she clutched onto Dipper’s dirty shirt. Pacifica couldn’t care less about that right now. “I-I was so scared” she hiccupped and looked up at Dipper, deep brown eyes looked back and a hand stroked through her hair. “It’s alright, you are safe now” he said softly. “I am sorry for making you do this” he said with a worried expression. “I should have known it would have been too dangerous for you” Pacifica blinked away the last tears and sniffled. “Damn right, Pines” she pouted and the sound of the low chuckle made her stomach flutter. “I’ll make it up to you” Dipper finally said. An idea popped into Pacifica’s mind and she gave him a sly smile. “I know a way” she whispered softly and without a warning she took the back of Dipper’s hair and pressed his lips against hers. Dipper’s arms stiffened around her and she mentally congratulated herself when she felt him relax and he deepened the kiss.

The blonde had no idea how they had been kissing like that, but it must’ve been a long while when Mabel showed up. “Dipper?! Dipper are you here?!” she yelled and gasped when her eyes fell on the monster “Woah Dipper you killed it! That is so—woah woah woah! Bro bro! What is this?!” she yelled and laughed. Dipper quickly broke away and turned bright red “Mabel! I swear to god..!” he squeaked. His voice suddenly changing into a higher pitch. “Oh I am sorry, Sir. Dippinsauce! I didn’t know you were smooching someone!” she squealed. Mabel looked at Pacifica “I guess this can solve your little problem with your folks, huh?” the brunette winked knowingly and this time it was Pacifica’s turn to bright red. Dipper looked confused and Mabel simply cackled as all of them stood up and made their way back to the shack. Dipper slowly reached and he wrapped his bigger hand around Pacifica's, the blond having a small smile on her lips.


End file.
